This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Prof. Costello presented invited lectures at the Harvard School of Public Health, Desorption 2008 (Lake of the Woods, Ontario, Canada), the University of Arkansas, Southeast Regional Lipid Conference (Cashiers, NC), 6th Uppsala Conference on Electron Capture and Transfer Dissociation (Madison, WI), Greater Boston Mass Spectrometry Discussion group (Cambridge, MA), ASMS Sanibel Conference (St. Petersburg, FL), US-HUPO Annual Meeting (San Diego, CA), North American FTMS Meeting (Key West, FL) and Univ. of Maryland, Baltimore County (Baltimore, MD). She attended the RCMI Advisory Committee meeting at the University of Puerto Rico. J. Zaia presented invited lectures at the Fourth Annual Georgia Glycoscience Symposium, Athens, GA;Agilent's Technical Forum on Mass Spectrometry, Denver, CO;Symposium '08, Rensselear Polytechnic Institute, Troy NY;Second Charles Warren Workshop on Glycoconjugate Mass Spectrometry, University of New Hampshire, Durham, NH;Joslin Diabetes Center, Boston, MA;Beckman-Coulter Technical Forum, Cambridge MA; Waters Corporation, Milford, MA;Consortium for Functional Glycomics Workshop on Analytic and Bioinformatic Glycomics, Washington, D.C. and Shire Pharmaceuticals Inc, Cambridge, MA. Dr. Cheng also presented an invited lecture at 6th Uppsala Conference on Electron Capture and Transfer Dissociation (Madison, WI).